This proposal is a competing continuation of our ongoing, longstanding training program in the epidemiology of aging. The proposed program will admit 2 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees who will obtain an advanced degree in epidemiology from the Harvard School of Public Health and who will work intensively with epidemiologists and methodologists who are experienced in aging research within the Division of Preventive Medicine the Division of Aging, and the Division of Pharmacoepidemiology and Pharmacoeconomics at Brigham and Women's Hospital and Harvard Medical School. Training will include three formal components: (1) coursework leading to a master's or doctoral degree in epidemiology or public health, as appropriate given training and career goals; (2) required coursework in the epidemiology of aging and strongly recommended coursework in molecular and genetic epidemiology, as well as participation in seminar series on substantive areas relevant to the epidemiology of aging and methodologic issues related to aging research; and (3) intensive research activities, in which each trainee will collaborate with 1 or more established mentors on a number of projects to gain experience in the design, conduct, and analysis of epidemiology of aging research, leading to presentations at meetings and publications in peer-reviewed journals. Research activities will leverage the many large-scale epidemiologic studies currently funded to the faculty of this training grant. These studies include observational studies and randomized clinical trials, as well as their associated plasma and DNA banks. The latter resources will provide significant opportunities for trainees to meld the practical research techniques of large-scale epidemiology with emerging molecular and genetic approaches, to evaluate risk factors for and treatment of age-related outcomes. The goal of this competing continuation is to continue to successfully prepare future academic researchers and leaders in the field of the epidemiology of aging. As demonstrated by the excellent productivity and research independence of our trainees to date, as well as the renewed commitment of Brigham and Women's Hospital to aging, as evidenced by its recent establishment of a Division of Aging, we are confident in our ability to continue to do so.